


千手扉间的终结谷后日谈

by Acerola



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acerola/pseuds/Acerola
Summary: 慢热，创设大三角之间混乱的箭头。扉间聚聚散发着酸味儿的终结谷事件有感。南贺神社出走后的第十年，宇智波斑携九尾妖狐来到了木叶村外。





	1. 鬣狗

直到不知何时而起的连绵大雨终于止歇，由山石崩塌牵连而起的尘硝也依依散尽，散布于周边密林中、足足等待了两天三夜的精英小队却如同被施了定身术，依旧迟迟不见动静。

千手扉间轻微活动了下僵硬的颈部肌肉，仿作三下长短虫鸣，示意依旧留守的余部稍事休整，即刻便要行动。

悔意仍执着地骚扰着他极力重归冷静的大脑。宇智波来袭第二日的清晨，在在场诸人皆是反应不及的情形下，一阵互斥查克拉相撞所带来的巨大力量排山倒海袭来，波及了中心战场辐射范围内的整片河谷，所过之处草木人畜皆成飞灰。两名负责观察的暗哨就这样一声不吭地折在了潜伏处，连同部分靠得过近的他国密探一起。

——在此之前谁又能料到，仅是从旁观战，竟会有性命之虞？

这种牺牲毫无意义。

剩余人员也并非毫无损伤。毁天灭地的爆炸并不只发生了一场，而是接二连三、愈演愈烈，将所有人吓破了胆。在场者无不放弃彼此之间本就毫无意义的隐匿，纷纷亡命奔逃。可作为当事人的木叶一方终究无法离得太远，最终扉间令所有人呈扇形驻扎在木叶方向距战场十里外处，救治伤员，防备同样从战场生还的他国忍者针对木叶可能的袭击。

炎热湿闷的天气对于伤者并无好处，他们必须再次分流。

这场任务慌乱、仓促、准备不周、应变不及，是一次决策层混乱导致无谓伤亡的典范，充分暴露了木叶的新生政权在应对危机与紧急情况方面的稚嫩。一旦出现使得集团内部利益相左的危机，其执行力尚且不及旧的宗族。

他此刻只能庆幸漩涡前来护送公主的足足二十余名族内高手目前尚且滞留在村中，加上驻守的千手余部，足以对宇智波形成威慑。同时他将镜也留在了村中，寄望于他的这一支能够稍微压制已经与村子离心的宇智波，至少将僵局拖延到村外的大战结束。

他费尽心力压制阉割宇智波多年，实在不想回村发现那群疯子又因为这场事件重拾斗志，悍然跳反。

即便是千手扉间，也会有不想处理的局面。

今日过后，镜又要如何自处呢？

至于兄长是否能生还，他已不去考虑了。内心深处他已认定他的长兄，那个从有记忆起就引领着一族前行、充当着他的锚心，时常又孩子气得令他发愁的人，是很难从这场死斗中归来了。他只感到胸腹下部，从三天前见到宇智波斑那一刻起就在灼烧的一团恨意正在膨大、发酵，尖啸着渴求死亡与毁灭。

他就是要通过这个毁掉你。他恼怒、几乎是咬牙切齿地想到，宇智波斑。他要夺走你的一切，就像你对他做的那样。这是他以牙还牙的报复，对你。为什么你没有及早下手处理？千手扉间几乎要被夹杂着悔恨的怒火焚烧殆尽。

可下一刻他又平静，冷淡地讥笑自己：别傻了，这一切和你一点关系也没有。

只要是千手柱间和宇智波斑的事。他想到，就从来和我一点关系也没有。

斑走后，他花费十年时间，终于能承认这一点。

***

在他的号令下，他们再次分流，日斩带大部队回到木叶外围巡卫，他则领着小春、团藏与另一名医忍前往诡异平静着的战场中心。这个决策不会出错。毕竟无论结局如何，扉间认为，都不会需要太多人手帮忙。

他隐蔽地观察穿行在不远处的转寝与志村，不难看出他的学生们行动间的踟蹰与眉宇间强压的恐惧。当然了，这并不难理解。即便千手扉间自己，对于过去两日的见闻依旧感到迷茫，仿佛历经一场荒诞的噩梦。

他从未见过这种规模的战斗发生在两个人类之间，即便这两人是千手柱间与宇智波斑。

战争时期他们之间的战斗当然轰动惨烈，但那往往囿于任务目标的束缚，又兼要顾虑同行队友的安危，占首要地位的永远是雇主的利益而非敌人的项上人头。事实上，扉间回想过往种种蛛丝马迹，发觉他们本就很少意取对方性命，甚至面对对方的族人也是如此。思及此他有种受到愚弄的愤怒，仿佛拼尽性命也要除掉世仇的从头到尾只有他一人。哈，当然，还有宇智波泉奈。他感到某种快意的讽刺。

即便在他们合力捕捉了此前只存在于传说中的九只尾兽以后，扉间——盲目的千手扉间，对于他们的能力也从未多想过什么，哪怕尾兽出世时震天撼地的可怖景象已从最遥远的雨之国传唱到了他所坐镇的木叶。他将战果归功于写轮眼不可思议的精神力量，在千手柱间颇为春秋笔法的描述里，往往是柱间的木遁堪堪拦住欲逃的巨兽，它就眼浮赤红，乖顺地在写轮眼的驱使下签下了人类的契约。

他以为自己已经见识过这两人以全力相争是什么样子，可多年后又获知事实远非如此。又一件他们瞒着我的事，他在心里苦笑。

***

而随着他们越来越向爆炸区域的外围靠拢，千手扉间明显感到两种截然相反却同样可怖的查克拉力量在刚刚形成的山谷间四散游走、狼奔豕突，乃至形成了某种千手扉间闻所未闻见所未见的“场域”。普通忍者稍稍靠近已能感到明显不适，更勿论感知力极强的千手扉间，那纯粹暴烈的气息简直如针鞭笞着他敏感的神经。

这种混乱下不必说感知到中心战场是如何情状，剧痛之下他连维持神智都是奢求。不得不说，这给予了千手扉间某种缓刑一般的快慰。

他隐约意识到这场域撑起了一个以中心战场为圆心的“环”，只要不迟疑地向中心迈进，就能走出这片区域，而达到相对风平浪静的“核”。到那个时候，他就会知晓故事真正的结局了。

转寝小春身为医忍、又兼心思细腻，敏锐地察觉到老师的不适。她略作犹豫，最终还是没有开口，只默默飞身到队伍最前，跃动之间清理掉途中的嶙峋碎石。

这短短的疾行在逸散肆虐的查克拉的作用下显得尤为漫长，但无论如何，故事的终点就在前方。大雨过后明净的月色下，四人终于抵达。而在这一刻，一切都已经很清晰了。

驱使着近乎神魔力量的两个男人，落在他们开辟形成的新的山谷底部，烟尘散尽后的身形如尘芥般渺小。

哪怕查克拉量微薄的幼童也能够察觉到了。

一死，一生。木属性的查克拉微弱滞涩，隐含生机，缓慢而坚定地循环流转。

转寝与志村双膝一软，再也无法压制劫后余生般的虚脱与幸喜，竟不顾忍者戒律，席地坐了下来，这才发觉后心早已密密麻麻全是冷汗。

而对于千手扉间来说，剧痛缓和后深切的疲惫已然浸透了他。至于他的恐惧、忧虑与愤怒，则早已在那三天的苦等中磨干了，就像某些十年以来的可笑祈望也在今日彻底宣告耗尽了一样。

总之，感知到柱间还活着，他只能在脑部后方的什么位置感到一点麻木的轻松，而再没有鼓动什么别的情绪的气力了。

也许他们其实并不在那儿。扉间将目光放空给阴翳初散的夜空。

不同于三天前的血月，今晚的月光十分明净温柔。

也许他们只是寄宿在山谷底部那两具躯壳中的某种神迹，这样的力量，比起草芥萤火般的人类，也许本来就属于某些更坚不可摧，更永恒无尽的存在。

此事既毕，可从这山石中取两座雕像。他想。忍者之能，至此是一个界碑。

 

tbc


	2. 殓尸人

没有理会随行的三人，千手扉间缓步上前，平静又疲惫地迎接自己既定的命运。

两具身体一前一后，一人身上带着已经不再流血的贯穿伤，一人左臂以下完全破烂*(1)，显然是维持过短暂的断肢再生，但昏迷后已无法维系表象的完整。

他们重叠侧卧在一处，一如往常，如果没有太过惨烈而无法忽视的伤口，扉间倒对这场景非常熟悉。

很久以前当他前往宇智波宅，却发现本该在村子外围主持防御工事的千手柱间毫无形象地满脸傻笑，酒气冲天，搂着同样醉醺醺的宇智波斑呼呼大睡时，就是这样一副情形。

一如往常，千手扉间有些无措，不知从何下手，只想拉上隔扇抬脚走人。

一如往常，他想要施力，却被双份的不省人事给拖累，一道跌进了这小小的一隅血污之中。

有那么几秒钟，柱间抱着斑，他抱着他们俩。

他们相偎着形成一个可笑的小圈，三个人，静静坐在未干的雨水里。他差点以为这一刻可以永远停滞下去。

但志村和马不停蹄从西南木叶方向赶回的猿飞很快就出现了。他们小跑过来，将他吓了一跳，差点儿将怀里东西重新摔进泥水里，弄得猿飞手忙脚乱，就快用自个儿去接这二位大人的身体。

他们相顾尴尬了几秒，两个年轻人先顶不住，垂下了脑袋，准备着手收拾残局。

千手柱间还活着，即便力竭昏迷，阳遁的力量也会使他的身体终年处于缓慢的自我修复中，不需要在场医忍进行紧急处理，而更隐蔽的内伤则需要器械的帮助才能判定。于是他们做这事自有一股安心的气势，虽然眼下犹有青痕，脸庞消瘦憔悴，却不复两日以来惶惶不可终日的迹象。态度转变之快，不知怎的，使扉间颇感到一种烦躁。

 

宇智波斑还被千手柱间两臂死死扣着，这让猿飞为难地看向他。扉间避过他的视线，于是无可避免地看到了宇智波斑的尸体。

三十载春秋。生命的流沙从他破了一个洞的身躯中被雨水裹挟而去。那因太过精致而生的空洞感，在长久的斗争过后，终于在这具躯体中占取了上风。如今扉间看他，已感受不到恐惧，也不再想要臣服了。就像是狡狐失了靠山，伥鬼没了主子，千手扉间终于无比清晰地认识到他的弟子们早已发觉的一点——宇智波斑已经死了。眼前所剩的，只有这具任他施为的躯壳。

这个认知像是利锤敲碎坚冰，使他从持续经年的昏噩中解脱。

于是他曲膝跪下，将那个人从千手柱间的怀里拿了回来。

他将那些手指一根根掰开。这花了他几分钟时间。

……

麻木的动作中，他隐约知道身边弟子的脸色不那么好看，但脑后依旧没有消散的疼痛和重复僵硬的作业，到底是暂且消灭了一些他那无时无刻顾全大局的作风。最终他没有理会两个男孩的表情，抱着斑站起身，对着同样僵直的转寝小春沙哑道：“回村。”

小春迟疑道，“老师，您的身体……”

千手扉间条件反射拢了拢怀中尸体，她的话停住了。

此时夜色已深，正是距离夜袭那晚第二日的凌晨。扉间对于猿飞日斩赶赴战场的临时决策并不满意。他这位弟子行事老成，谋定后动，正是留守村中联系各方稳定局面的第一人选，如今却巴巴跑来这样一个他无可无不可的地方。

但他没再询问个中原由，一是精力不济，再则日斩终究是猿飞日斩，眼下他无意也无力在这方面纠结。他能这么快赶来，说明村中局势还算稳定，那么当务之急还是迅速回村，尽快让千手柱间醒来，其它都可不必深究。

转寝和随行医忍随即对千手柱间裸露在外的伤口进行了简单的消毒和包扎，卸下残余的重甲，小心翼翼地将他固定在身高较高的志村背上，又由脚程较快的猿飞前去安排医疗班路上接应。

其实这一切由千手扉间来做反而更有效率，但在这片能量波动凶险的废墟中，强行驱动时空忍术似乎也有不妥。

几个人看看负重的志村团藏，又瞄一眼千手扉间，纷纷错开彼此的视线，眼观鼻鼻观心，终究是无人提出这一点。

***

木叶村又开始下雨。

千手扉间褪去一夜奔波后污损的作战服，一圈一圈解下小腿上的绑带。两个日夜的不眠不休与八月夏夜特有的湿热都在告诉他，他所需要的不是这个，但他依旧几乎是魂不守舍地被自己的双脚搬运来到这间实验室。

尽管愈是强大的忍者，其尸身腐烂的速度愈慢，但在与宇智波斑这种人的斗争中——即便是死去的宇智波斑，“迟则生变”就是最精准的预言。

他们约莫在凌晨2点抵达木叶外围，暴雨就在这时落下，浇灭了许多未能成形的火星，又催生了更多不可言说的种子。

人心难测。但无论如何，千手柱间活着回到了木叶。

这就意味着诸般考虑、种种谋划，都需要暂时按捺，世界又将迎来一段长短未知的和平。

千手扉间卸下最后一片轻甲，换上高领圆袖的常服，看向被他放置在手术台上的宇智波斑的尸体。

一旦失去生机，他过分精雕细琢的五官顿时更如一尊失真的人偶，一张泥塑的假面，这似乎映证了千手扉间某些长久以来的怀疑：此间所宿的确实非人，而是某种类人而非人的精怪妖魔；尽管竭力模仿，还是不免在肉身破坏后露了行迹。

扉间晃了晃头，试图驱散脑中那些盘旋飘忽的荒唐念头，可屋外轰鸣的雷雨似乎成了清晰思维的阻碍。一如往常，他无力推翻宇智波斑对于他精神的统治。

十年以来，每一丝关于他的风吹草动都挑动着千手扉间的神经，令他坐立难安如鲠在喉。

宇智波斑从木叶带走的不仅仅是他自己，还有一直被视作木叶最强底牌之一的九尾妖狐。万花筒之下无人能够抵御，宇智波斑长驱直入地放倒了一整个封印班，带走九尾轻易得如同探囊取物。直到幻术被6小时轮值的忍者撞破，火影大人才顶着仙人体也无法拯救的青黑眼圈匆匆赶来，不是为了追索，而是为了封锁消息。

千手柱间与宇智波斑向来以当世最强并称，彼此间胜负始终五五追平，若是让任何人知晓了消息，想来不会有人认为他面对宇智波斑与九尾的联手也能立于不败之地。到那时不等斑做点什么，瓜分了余下八只尾兽的各国就足以使年幼的木叶左支右绌。

幸运的是，宇智波斑虽然夺得高调，此后却销声匿迹，再也不能从大陆任何地方打听到九尾现世的消息，这为木叶带来了极大的转圜余地。也因此，千手扉间并不责怪自己在他离开那几年后，曾经对他的归来与他的意图抱有一丝可笑的祈望。

而这样一个被木叶严防死守封锁长达十年的秘密，终于还是在大前夜，在无可辩驳的事实面前，轻而易举被戳破了。

不需要任何斥候的急报或等警备拉响，全村人都已经知道发生了什么——东北方向影岩之后，半边的天幕都倒映着灼灼的血光，驱散了黯淡群星。山呼海啸的碰撞与令人牙酸的尖啸不分先后袭来，是外围防御结界破碎前最后的哀鸣。

那时扉间就站在办公楼天台的人群中，更多的人还在不断涌上，在如雷的咆哮与大地的震颤中慌成一团，试图弄明白当下的情况。尾兽喷流的查克拉卷起一阵阵无形的风暴，卷起那个人张狂的长发猎猎飞舞，这个被他的一切所遗弃的男人似乎终于也被时光给遗忘了，苍白美丽的脸庞与扉间记忆中的严丝合缝。

男人缓缓勾起一个笑容，既烈且艳，大到有些失真的瞳仁中几经变幻，最终定格在那个最为致命的形状上。

至于那巨兽，千手扉间看得分明，兽瞳竖直，竟是并没有呈现出相同的纹案*(2)。

***

清理的工程十分繁琐，他首先清理了湿透的长发，对于脸颊上的细微擦伤则是使用简单的治愈术，使已失去生机的皮肉达成表象上的愈合。他在医术方面并无天赋，只是研究中多少会使用到相似的技巧。

使用细纱布清理干净的面部实在缺乏血色，他略作犹豫，取出朱红色颜料给唇部略略增色。涂完了又觉不妥，只好再用指腹一点点粘去。不想这样一来却自然许多，看着仿佛有几分安静的活气了。

而一步步剪开他大体完好的外衣时，他发现宇智波斑瘦了——他在抱起斑的那一刻就发现了，但不及亲眼目睹，这些年来他清减得吓人。可他不觉得斑会有意苛待自身，而斑也并非不会生活的那种人。事实上，扉间知道斑的便当在泉奈的同年中一直受到追捧，手作的羊羹也味道很好。

这都是木叶建成以前的事儿了。*(3)

衣衫掩盖下的情形确实比较糟糕，大片来不及愈合的割裂与青紫暴露在他眼前，左胸口有一道细细的贯穿伤。但所幸血已经流干了，受到压迫也不会有太多液体渗出。扉间规规矩矩给他换上一套实验室常备的普通衣物，不是宇智波的族服。

最后的最后，到了最后一步，他换了双手套，抚上斑紧闭的双眼。

他的内心有些自嘲。辛辛苦苦打理半天，塌陷的眼窝可不会好看。

指尖下陷，他取出两只触感软滑的眼睛，先后丢入了准备好的防腐液里。

它们依旧诡异地保留着最后那刻的猩红的转轮图案*(4)，但和主人一样，已经失去了生前的光辉，不复凶煞骇人。在号称永不失明的永恒万花筒的保护加持下，甚至干干净净没有多少血丝，像两只单纯无害的，工笔繁复地描绘着玄奥图案的瓷球。

千手扉间被自己的想象催得几欲作呕。什么样的工匠、什么样的造物者才会允许这样邪恶而危险的事物诞生在世间，仅为了给它的拥有者带来不幸与灾厄？

这样的诅咒还是到此为止最好。

他下定了决心，取出其中一只，冰冷粘腻的触感带出了他骨髓中的冷意，难以抑制一阵恶寒的颤抖。

细长的手指张张合合，最终无力地松了开来。

鬼使神差地，千手扉间将这只眼睛重新装入了注满防腐溶液的细瓶中，拧紧了密封口，放置在桌上。

两只小球在溶液中愉快地跃动，仿佛在嘲笑他的无能。可扉间已经不在乎了，在这双眼睛面前，他还能剩下什么呢。

眼睛们载沉载浮，四处乱瞟。

扉间盯着眼睛们，试图追随它们的目光，和它们玩一个谁先移开视线就是输家的游戏。

可它们却总是快他一步，灵巧地躲避开去。

***

 

他的游戏也许持续了很久，门开的轻响将扉间惊出一身冷汗。

他在密室周遭布下的多重封印理应无人能够破解，而对付这种封印的唯一办法即是以力破巧。

他愕然看到本应处于昏迷状态的千手柱间站在门口，左臂完好，衣冠井然，长发都似乎已经经过打理，在白色的火影袍上顺服地披散。湿润的草木气息和苍白的晨光与他一道，顺着敞开的门扉泻入。

扉间张了张嘴，想要辩白点什么，又觉得无甚好说。“你还需要休整。”最终他硬邦邦地说，惊讶于驱动声带的难度。

千手柱间了然地笑了笑，信步走到他面前，自然而然地拿走了桌上的器皿。这个过程中，他没有看向实验台上的尸体一眼。他又低头给弟弟一个安抚的笑，研究般地打量手中的容器。

稀薄的晨光里，两颗眼球载浮载沉。

有一瞬间扉间以为他想要吃掉它们，或做出同等的危险而不恰当的举动，但这终究只是由过度疲劳而生的错觉。

只见千手柱间一手持握容器底部，一手盖上顶端的把柄。这时，他垂目给了扉间一个平静的眼神。

“扉间，”他说，“我杀了他。”

精纯的阳性查克拉自他两只掌心间膨地炸起，上下游走贯穿整只细长的容器，脆弱的玻璃器皿却没有受到丝毫损伤。

两只瓷球则像是收到某种感召，随着震动在容器内混乱地舞动。血色漫开，红底黑纹的玄妙图案一点点龟裂瓦解，回归它们原本深不见底的夜色，终于无声碎裂开来。

……

扉间依旧虚脱地靠在椅子上，怔怔地打量他一夜之间陌生起来的兄长。千手柱间的表情依旧是平静的，黑沉沉的目光扫下来，嘴角如尺量般平直，扉间却觉得这张脸孔僵硬得与实验台上的尸体如出一辙。

他看不下去了，不顾僵坐一夜的身体从各个关节传来危险的信号，猛然站起，将这具沉重的假面赶出自己的视线，揽入自己的怀里。

他听见千手柱间的脉搏。依旧虚弱、迟缓，但随着时间静默流逝，他能感到它们始终在那儿，不疾不徐。

兄弟俩都不愿意挪动，直到晨曦带着热力的光束舔舐上他们的脚背，点亮阴暗室内的每一处角落，烧毁所有埋葬于此的往事。千手柱间不知从哪里变出一个火影斗笠，前所未有地将它端端正正戴在头上，向后退了半步。“该走了，”他说到，面对千手扉间伸出宽大的左手。

扉间点点头，随他一同走入了门外大亮的天光里。

end


End file.
